


Missing you...

by charoula



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fendes finds Solas in her quarters. What is he doing there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing you...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You lied to me!"

"You lied to me!" Fendes snickered behind him as she rushed up the stairs to her quarters.

"I did no such thing!" Solas retorted and jumped up.

She wasn't supposed to be back for two more days. What was she doing here so early?

"I was searching for you," she gestured towards the throne room below, "but they told me they had no idea where you were."

"But that does not imply I lied."

"When I asked you if you come to my quarters when I'm gone, you denied it. That's lying in my books." By that time Fendes was standing right in front of Solas and looked at him under her eyelashes. 

"That is..."

"You don't have any excuses, do you?" She couldn't keep a straight face, but she puffed up, pretending to be angry with her fists resting on her hips.

But Solas couldn't really explain it, even if he wanted. The room seemed to inspire him. He wasn't sure of the reason, but it felt different. Maybe because her scent always lingered there, even when she was traveling.

"No, I do not have any excuses, vhenan. It feels nice here, that is all. But if you want me to keep out, it would be perfectly understandable and I will respect that." With that, Solas turned to leave.

"Wait, wait! I never said such thing!"

"There is no winning with you."

"Nope." She giggled, pushed him back down on the couch and sat in his lap.

Solas didn't object, but he let out a sigh that sounded content rather than angry.

She cupped his face and their eyes locked. "I missed you, emma lath."

It had been a while since she last was in Skyhold and days seemed slower, even for him, when her laughter couldn't be heard echoing through the castle. She would spend many hours with Leliana's birds or Dorian, that by the time he got used to working while hearing her upstairs, she had to depart for another mission for the Inquisition.

"I missed you too, vhenan." He whispered with a nod.

She slid her hands to the back off his neck. "So, I'm guessing you come here often."

"More often than I care to admit." He confessed. "Don't ask me why. I do not have the answer."

"But I do." She smiled and leaned in, joining their lips in a kiss they would never forget.


End file.
